Sword of Leavisus
The Sword of Leavisus is a legendary sword once wielded by Emperor Leavisus of the Nerathian Empire and now housed within The Sword Barrow, which is its namesake. According to popular legend, the sword holds magical power which makes the wielder invincible until they complete their destiny. The veracity of this claim is disputed. =History= Second War of Schism The Sword of Leavisus was once known as Kraezor, and was a sword forged by the Royal Dwarf-Smiths of the Nerathian Empire as part of the Royal Armory. It had been in possession of the royal family for multiple generations before being taken up by Leavisus as a young man. Leavisus was fickle and sickly, many considered him unfit to lead the nation when he became emperor. Leavisus' uncle, Ptlecius, claimed to be rightful heir on account of a deal made with Leavisus' father. While probably true, Leavisus' father had specifically named his heir Leavisus. Despite his fickle nature, Leavisus was determined to uphold his new position and declared Ptlecius' claim invalid. Infuriated, as he had thought Leavisus too weak to stand against him, Ptlecius started open insurrection and began to assemble an army. Leavisus assembled his own army of loyalists and the two sides squared off in what became known as the Second War of Schism. The war reached its climax at Battle of Fähldoaer (also known as the Battle of the Grey Downs or the Battle of Blood). There Leavisus and Ptlecius' personal armies engaged, each determined to finally deliver the finishing blow to the other. The battle was so intense that the ground allegedly was stained red with blood. During the raging battle Leavisus and Ptlecius came to face to face. Though Leavisus was usually ill-equipped for combat, he had insisted to fight in this engagement. Upon seeing Leavisus, Ptlecius drew his longbow and fired upon his adversary. Leavisus was pierced by arrow after arrow, yet he did not to fall. Instead Leavisus charged Ptlecius' position. According to Leavisus' Royal Guard, their Emperor charged so fast and true that they could not keep stride with him. With Kraezor in hand Leavisus could not be felled, and he reached Ptlecius and slew him where he stood. With their claimant to the throne dead, panic soon spread through the ranks of Ptlecius' army and they routed. Not long after victory, Leavisus died of his wounds. He was buried in a tomb on the very battlefield where he fought by his son and new Emperor Targustus. Kraezor was placed within the tomb with its wielder, as were many enchanted blades in rings around the tomb itself, a reminder to all the tremendous loss of the battle. Members of Leavisus' Royal Guard, particularly Aergim and Boise, who bore witness to Leavisus' feat, decided to have themselves magically entombed with their emperor in an act known as due artmnorum. As such they became sentient Phantom Warriors who now guard over the tomb. Arrival of Lianmar At some point in the near past, Lianmar the Lich took up base in The Sword Barrow, convincing the spectral guards to let him in somehow. Lianmar did not touch the sword (perhaps out of fear of angering the guards), and instead encased it in an a magical force field. War of the New Empire As the New Nerathian Empire began to form, Lady Clodese began to devise a plan to retrieve the Sword of Leavisus. Her husband, Lord Clodese, refused to take the Army of Fallcrest to open battle against the New Nerathian Empire, influenced by the counsel of Sir Gregory Rammelm. Lady Clodese determined that if they acquired the sword, the legends surrounding it would rouse the army to her cause. In addition, the sight of their enemies wielding such a historic weapon would surely cause some discord in the self-proclaimed "Nerathian Empire". Initially Lady Clodese sent Sportacus to retrieve the sword, but he was captured by Lianmar upon arrival. Later Lady Clodese enlisted The Party to both find Sportcus and the Sword. Sure enough, The party found both in Lianmar's lair in the tomb. They made a deal with Lianmar to trade the sword and his captive for the Elitin Varguim and Proditor Magum. Category:Items